


Star

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: This was supposed to be a straightforward portrait of Cap but apparently the 'ole id is having Certain Feelings about Chris Evans saying bye-bye to the MCU.





	Star

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/45147866631/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a straightforward portrait of Cap but apparently the 'ole id is having Certain Feelings about Chris Evans saying bye-bye to the MCU.


End file.
